Harry Doesn't Know
by blaktearz
Summary: Harry and Ginny are a perfect couple. Nothing can shake them. Right? Come see what happens when Harry leaves to play Quiditch too much.


Disclaimer: Scotty Doesn't Know is not my song though I do love it. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters either.

A/N: I always wanted to write this one shot the minute I heard the song. It immediately appealed to me. Read, enjoy, review.

**Scotty doesn't know **

**That Fiona and me **

**Do it in my van every Sunday**

**She tells him she's in church**

**But she doesn't go**

**Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**So don't tell Scotty**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**(So don't tell Scotty)**

**Fiona says she's out shopping**

**But she's under me and I'm not stopping**

'**Cuz Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**So don't tell Scotty **

**Scotty doesn't know**

**(So don't tell Scotty)**

**I can't believe he's so trustin'**

**While I'm right behind you thrustin'**

**Fiona's got him on the phone**

**And she's tryin' not to moan**

**It's a three-way call and he knows nothin'**

**Nothin'**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Don't tell Scotty**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know **

**So don't tell Scotty **

**Whip her show**

**Everyone will go**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**The parking lot**

**Why not?**

**It's so cool when you're on top**

**His front lawn **

**In the snow**

**Laughin' so hard 'cuz Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**I did her on his birthday**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**So don't tell Scotty**

**Scotty doesn't know**

**Scotty will know**

**Scotty has to know**

**Scotty's gonna know**

**Gonna tell Scotty **

**Gonna tell him myself**

**Scotty has to know**

**Scotty has to know**

**Scotty has to- Scotty has to**

**Scotty has to go**

**Scotty doesn't know**

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron with his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Hey guys!" Harry walked around shaking everyone's hand and giving hugs. Ginny smiled at everyone and greeted everyone happily.

They seemed like the perfect couple. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, holding hands, talking with everyone easily. But was everything really as perfect as it seemed? Ginny stood and smoothed her dress.

"Honey, I'm going to the bathroom." Harry looked up at her and nodded.

"Hurry back." Ginny nodded and kissed his cheek. She walked to the back where the bathrooms were, excusing her self and pushing gently past people. She stepped into the small hall and was about to push into the ladies' room when someone walked out of the men's room.

"Ginny Potter?" Ginny turned and looked up into the grey eyes of the handsome stranger.

"It's still Weasley." The man looked out into the crowd.

"I saw you walk in with Harry, I just assumed-" Ginny nodded.

"Most people do, it's an honest mistake. How are you tonight?"

"Good. And yourself? Having a nice time?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes, just visiting with some friends." The stranger nodded.

"Me as well. It's good to get out and enjoy the night-life every once in a while. Get away from work, you know?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I do. Well, I better-" She trailed off, gesturing to the bathroom. The stranger nodded.

"Yes, by all means, do what you need to do. Just wanted to say hello." Someone called his name from the middle of the pub.

"I better be returning to my friends. It was," he looked her up and down, "wonderful seeing you, Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled self-consciously.

"Same here, Draco Malfoy." Draco kissed her hand and walked smoothly out into the crowd. Ginny blushed and pushed into the bathroom.

Ginny walked into Gringotts, smartly dressed in a pink and gray business suit with matching pink heels. She clicked importantly to the next available goblin. The goblin looked up.

"Good morning, Ms. Weasley."

"Good morning. I'd like to make a transaction."

"Of course." Ginny handed him a check. While he made the necessary arrangements, she looked up at the beautiful ceiling and sighed.

"Something the matter, Ms. Weasley?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I just love that ceiling." The goblin smiled and handed her a receipt.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Here you go. Have a good day, Ms. Weasley." She took the receipt and shook the goblin's hand.

"Thank you. You too." She turned and walked into Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. I just keep running into you, don't I?" Ginny blushed. Why was she always blushing around this man?

"Yes, well, it is a small world." Draco nodded.

"It is indeed. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" Ginny looked thoughtful and then shrugged.

"Why not? I have nothing else to do today." They turned and walked out of the building, nodding at the goblin that held the door for them. They walked down the stairs and out into the busy street.

"Let's go this way." They strolled leisurely down the street, headed for Delectable Delights. "So, what brings you to Diagon Alley on this fine day?" He gestured to the bright sun in the clear blue sky.

"Just had some business in Gringotts." Draco nodded.

"Yes, me to." They had reached the café and Draco held the door for her. They walked up to the counter.

"I'd like a caramel macchiato and a blueberry scone." She looked at Draco.

"An Earl Grey and raspberry cream tart." The women behind the counter rang up their purchases.

"That will be one Galleon and seven Sickles." Ginny reached to her purse but Draco was already handing the women the money. Ginny looked at him.

"This one's on me." He smiled and his eyes sparkled mischievously, "You can pay the next time." Ginny was shocked and a bit intrigued by his forwardness. How did he know there would be a next time? She nodded and smiled, walking down the counter to pick up her scone and prepare her coffee. Draco followed closely behind her. As Ginny was putting cream and sugar in her coffee, she looked up into his handsome face.

"So, what brought this on?" She picked up her things and walked to a table outside. Draco shrugged as he set down his tea and tart.

"You looked like you needed something sweet." Ginny smiled.

"I did. Thank you." She ate some of her scone and he sipped his tea, her eyes on the people, his on her.

"That gray is very flattering on you." Ginny started for she had forgotten he was there. She looked down at her suit and smiled.

"Thank you. Harry bought it for me." Something dark flitted across his face but it was instantly composed again.

"Harry bought it." It was a statement. "He has good taste." Ginny looked around her and leaned in closer to him.

"Between you and me, I think his personal shopper bought it." She leaned back and flicked an imaginary fleck from her shoulder. "But I'm not complaining." Draco smiled and nodded.

"I'm not either. So tell me, how long have you been with Harry?"

"Three years." Draco sipped more tea and raised his eyebrows.

"You know what that means, right?" Ginny creased her forehead and shook her head.

"No, what?"

"He's gonna pop the question. Three years is the ideal dating time when one is considering the other for marriage." Ginny smiled and laughed.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Everyone keeps telling me that but they don't know the relationship we have. We're just not like that." Draco bit into his tart and chewed thoughtfully.

"Oh? You're not? You don't want to marry Harry?" Ginny shook her head.

"No, it's not that I don't want to marry him, it's just not going to work out now."

"Why not?"

"Because he's always gone playing Quidditch and I'm working crazy hours at St. Mungo's." Draco filed this information for later use. "We just hang out when he's home and I stay there occasionally. It's a convenient relationship, but nothing personal." Ginny ate the last bite of her scone and sipped the dregs of her coffee. She suddenly glanced at the slim silver watch on her hand and stood. Draco looked up at her, his eyes focused on her full mouth.

"Going somewhere?" Ginny nodded apologetically.

"Thanks for the coffee. I'll pay you back somehow. I have to go now." She turned and walked down the street, walking back into the Leaky Cauldron. Draco finished his tea and stood as well, waving the remains of the items to the garbage can with his wand. He walked down the street, Ginny Weasley on his mind. She wasn't happy with Harry and Draco planned to take advantage of that fact.

Ginny walked into her flat, kicking off her shoes and flopping down onto her couch. It had been a long day at work, one of her patients had died. She usually had Harry to comfort her after something as horrible as this but he was in Southern France, practicing for his up coming game. She pulled her hair from its tie and let it flow down her shoulders, shaking it out to help loosen the tension on her head. She lay like this for a while then decided to walk to the kitchen to get something to drink. She padded into her small kitchen and was searching for the light switch when someone flicked it on for her. She screamed.

"Shh! It's only me!" Draco Malfoy slid down from a bar stool and came walking slowly toward her.

"Draco!" She put her hand on her heart and slid down to the floor. "What are you doing here?" He crouched down until he was level with her.

"I heard about the hard day you had and figured you might want some company. Harry's in France and I thought you might need someone." Ginny nodded weakly. "Ah, see. I got you some French onion soup and some wine." He gestured to the bar where there was a steaming bowl of soup and a glass of deep red wine. He helped her up from the floor.

"How did you know that French onion soup was my favorite?" She asked as she slid into a seat.

"I observe. It's what you ordered at the Leaky Cauldron that night." She sipped the soup.

"It's delicious. Thank you." Draco came up behind her and slowly rubbed her shoulders. She moaned slightly and ate more soup. "Lower." She whispered and he obliged. She ate her soup like this, quietly directing him in the massage. He was doing a very good job. When she finished, she used her wand to put the bowl and glass in the sink. The sponge dutifully began to do its job. Ginny reached behind her and put her hand on his. "Want to watch a movie?" Draco nodded.

"What do you have?" Ginny shrugged.

"Whatever you want." They walked into the living room and Ginny curled up on the couch. Draco put in "Chicago" and sat next to her. She slid closer to him and he pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered them both up. They watched the movie like this, curled under the blanket, his arm around her, fingers idly curled in her hair. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had done this with Harry. When he came home, they ate and went straight to bed. Ginny sighed and stretched luxuriously against Draco. When the movie ended, Draco turned off the set with a flick of his wand and turned into Ginny.

"So, what do we do now?" Ginny yawned and Draco looked at his watch. "It's late, I better get going." Ginny nodded.

"I have to work tomorrow." Draco stood and gently lifted the blanket off her. She rose and slid her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being here when Harry wasn't." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. Then she broke the embrace and led him to the door. Draco put on his shoes and Ginny held the door for him. At her doorstep, he turned around.

"I'll see you around?" Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Good night. And thanks again."

"Goodnight."

"Bye, babe." Harry leaned in and kissed her. "After this trip, I don't have to leave again for three months." Ginny kissed him again.

"Be careful. I don't trust those German doctors." Harry grasped her hand.

"I wish I could take you with me." Ginny nodded.

"I wish I could go. But I have work and you have practice. The time will fly by." Harry kissed her again.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." He Disapperated with a crack and Ginny fell back onto the leather seat, watching the other teammates say goodbye to their family and friends. She waited until it was just the families left and walked quietly out of the station. She wanted to go visit her mom, see her brothers and see Draco. Ginny stopped walking. What? Draco. They had seen each other off and on for a while but nothing serious. He had taken her to a few parties and they had hung out at his very impressive house. It was even nicer than Harry's. But they weren't dating. So why did she want to take him to meet her family? Because all her friends had met her family. Yes, that was why. She disapperated to his house with a cute little pop. When she arrived, Draco looked up and then went to give her a hug.

"Ginny! What brings you here?" Ginny smiled and hugged him back.

"Want to go see my family? I've already met yours." She had met his mother and she was very nice. Draco shrugged.

"Why not? I'll just be a second." Ginny nodded and sat down on his couch. He sat down at his desk and scribbled some things on some papers, rolled them up and sealed them with his wand. "Oberion!" He called and a handsome eagle owl soared into the room. He tied the roll onto the owl's leg. "Take these to this address." The owl hooted and hopped onto his arm. He walked the owl to the window and flung it outside. The owl fell and then snapped out its wings, rising steadily into the distance. Ginny stood.

"Ready?" Draco nodded and Ginny held out her arm. They Side-Along Apperated to the apple orchard outside her house. Draco looked around.

"This is nice."

"Thanks. We used to play Quidditch here using the apples. I hope you are prepared. Fred and George are living there with their wives Samantha and Rebecca, respectively. Fred has two kids and George has three. I don't know if Ron will be there with Hermione but I know Charlie is in Romania with Isolde and Bill and Fleur are in France." Draco nodded calmly.

"Okay, bring on the masses." They walked up to the front door and Ginny was about to knock when it was thrown open wide. Several kids came rushing out.

"Aunt Gin!" They all cried. Ginny crouched down and was almost knocked over with the force of their hugs. Ginny hugged and kissed them all. She stood and the children stepped back, gazing at Draco's impressive height.

"Aunt Gin, where's Harry?" The littlest one asked.

"He's in Germany, Cassandra. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Bill and Fleur's daughter, Cassandra. Those are Fred's kids, Jade and Esmeralda, George's Dan, Josh, and Carli and this is Ron and Hermione's Brian." Ginny turned to Draco. "What do you want them to call you?"

"Draco is fine. Hi everyone. May I come in?" The children smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Come on." Ginny followed everyone inside and shut the door behind her. The children pushed him into a chair and began to bombard him with questions. Ginny heard a few pertaining to him and her and she began to be sorry that she had brought him but he handled them well enough. Ginny wandered into the kitchen to find her mother cooking.

"Ginny!" Her mom wrapped her in a big hug. "You haven't been home in while. How are things?" She gestured to the table and turned back to the counter.

"Good. They could be better." Her mom stirred one of the many pots on the stove and began cutting some vegetables.

"Did you bring Harry?"

"No." Ginny played with the saltshaker. "He's in Germany."

"Well, then what was all the commotion when you came inside?"

"I brought a friend."

"How nice. Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy." Her mom stopped cutting and turned to face Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy? But I thought you two were enemies." Ginny sighed.

"I don't know what we are, to be honest, Mom." Molly sat down and took Ginny's hand.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"We ran into each other at the Leaky Cauldron. Then two days later he buys me coffee at Delectable Delights. The next week one of my patients dies and he is in my flat with French onion soup and a glass of wine. We cuddled on the couch and watched Chicago! He took me to the zoo, brought me lunch at work, took me to a Quidditch game, introduced me to his mum.Then today Harry leaves for Germany and right away I go get Draco so he can come over here! Mum, I feel horrible." Ginny put her head on the table.

"Well, you are in a predicament. Does Draco know about this?" Ginny shook her head.

"He knows that Harry and I are dating."

"Well, Gin, you haven't been happy with Harry for some time." Ginny quickly brought her head up, her eyes wide in shock.

"Mum! I have been happy with Harry. What we have is just-" She trailed off under her mom's knowing look.

"Don't give me that cock-and-bull story about busy schedules. I know my daughter. Every time you bring him over you have this look in your eyes like you don't want him to be here." Ginny ducked her head.

"I don't know what to do."

"Listen to your heart." Molly stood and wiped her hands. "Now take me to my guest." Ginny stood and led her mom into the living room to a shocking sight. Draco was sitting in a chair with Cassie on his lap and the other children clustered around him, telling them some wild tale about one of his adventures as an Auror.

"Draco, I hope you're not scaring the children." He looked up and smiled innocently.

"No, never." He looked back to his audience. "I'll finish the story later." The kids nodded, their eyes wide.

"Why don't you go play outside, guys?" Ginny asked them. They all rose and ran past her to the kitchen door. Draco stood and straightened his slacks.

"Mrs. Weasley." He walked to Molly with his hand outstretched. Molly brushed it aside and pulled him to her ample bosom.

"Nonsense. Call me Molly. Any friend of Ginny's is a friend of mine." She ran her hands up and down Draco's arms. "Do you work out?" Draco smiled.

"Occasionally."

"I could tell. You're much too thin. Come to the kitchen, I've got some tea and crumpets fresh out the oven." Molly bustled back to the kitchen, leaving Ginny alone with Draco for a minute.

"She likes you." Draco shrugged.

"Most women do. The question is, do you like me?" Ginny blushed.

"Of course, as a friend, seeing as I'm Harry's girlfriend."

"A minor inconvenience. Oh, those crumpets smell delicious." Draco put his hand on the small of her back and steered her into the kitchen. She sat silently, her mind a tangle of thoughts. Draco took the seat next to her and scooted closer, their thighs touching. Ginny felt a thrill slide up her spine. They had sat like this in her apartment but it felt more dangerous in her mother's kitchen.

"Ginny, I asked you how long Harry will be gone." Her mother brought her out of her reverie.

"Uhm, two weeks." Draco's hand slid under the table and grabbed hers. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Draco unlocked the door using wand less magic, his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist, his lips firmly over hers. He broke the kiss only to ask her where the bedroom was.

"Down the hall." Ginny moaned as she worked the buttons of his shirt. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom, laying her across her queen-sized bed. He crawled up next to her, trailing kisses across her face until he found a sweet spot beneath her ear. She moaned in pleasure and Draco laughed huskily under his breath.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Oh yeah." Ginny rolled on top of him, deftly undoing his zipper and button. He grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, slow down tiger." Ginny whimpered and Draco rolled so that he dominated her. Her legs fell open and he slid in slowly, Ginny gasping and sighing. It felt so right. Slowly they found a rhythm that rocked them both into eternal bliss. Draco's name became a mantra on her lips as she flew over that mountain and collapsed on his chest, him slowly going soft inside her.

"That was incredible." She kissed his chest and nibbled on a nipple.

"Wanna do it again?" She laughed and kissed him again.

"I just want to cuddle right now." He pulled out and said a cleansing spell then slid into her warm embrace. She pulled the sheet over them and sighed, running cool fingers up and down his arm.

"I have wanted to do this for so long." He murmured, nuzzling into her chest.

"Have you?"

"Oh, yes. Ever since I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron, I just knew." Ginny sighed.

"This is wrong."

"Oh, but it feels so right."

"Just as long as Harry doesn't know."

"He'll never find out." Ginny pushed back.

"How long do you plan on this going on?"

"As long as it takes for you to come to your senses." Ginny sat up.

"This was a one time thing, Draco. I never meant for this to happen. I'm no bint." Draco looked insulted.

"I never said you were. I intend for this to be much more than just a one night stand."

"What?"

"Shh." Draco pulled her back to the bed. "Shut up and let me rock your world."

And he did. Oh, did he rock her world.


End file.
